The Biggest Surprise
by BonesBird
Summary: Penelope Garcia bumps into the person she least expected to ever find at a Star Trek convention.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Biggest Surprise  
Summary: Penelope Garcia bumps into the person she least expected to ever find at a Star Trek convention.**

**NOMINATIONS HAVE STARTED FOR PROFILER'S CHOICE CRIMINAL MINDS FANFIC AWARDS!  
Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our third annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Please check out the nomination ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Corner Forum. All rules and information are on the forum.**

**Only one of my stories is eligible, so, if you fancy nominating me check out the story "Remember Your Name". **

* * *

She walked around the large dealer's hall, trying to find either a bathroom or someone she knew. This was her first time coming to the con solo, and although she adored the friends she'd made here over the years, it made trying to avoid an ex difficult. "This was a bad idea, bad, bad, bad idea" she complained to herself, pulling at the collar on her uniform and pushing her hair out of the way, she pushed past a burly Klingon who seemed to be studying her as she approached.

"Major" Was called after her, but she was too preoccupied with finding someone to even think. She was fed up of being approached by strange men and their creepy pick-up lines.

"I'm a Colonel OK" She hollered back, stopping at the throng of people that weren't moving, hoping that the Klingon would give up then rather than follow her, unfortunately, luck was not on her side today. That much had been clear from the moment she'd arrived.

"Your pips say otherwise" Came the voice again. Closer to her and far more familiar than she would have thought. She studied the Klingon, noticing the shape of his face, and the set of his jaw. Then she came to his eyes, and she would recognise them anywhere.

"Wait, what… Hotch?" She asked, her mouth dropping to the floor as he nodded.

"How did you guess it was me?"

"I've seen plenty of Klingons today, but none of them have your glare. I'd recognise you if you were dressed in a Breen costume, why are you here..." She looked him up and down, at the clearly lovingly cared for cosplay, and the carefully crafted yet still clearly wooden Bat'letH in connected to the back of his outfit "and dressed up no less?"

Hotch leant down towards her and whispered, a very Klingon grimace on his face "I'm a closet Trekkie"

"You came out of the closet to me, that's so sweet" She laughed loudly, causing some in the queue behind her to shoot her a few dirty looks, she could live with them though, because she had just learnt the most shocking truth in her life

"TA Garcia, you will not tell any of our colleagues." Hotch said, sounding far more like SSA Hotchner than, she looked at his name badge and grinned again at his terrible name _'Qerual'_.

"No problem sir, your secret is safe with me" She smiled and pointed towards the autograph table "On one condition, I need you to keep the creepy ones away from me until I meet Connor Trinneer and convince him to marry me" she whispered again, spotting the actor over Hotch's shoulder heading towards his autograph table.

"I can't be with you for the rest of your life Garcia" Came Hotch's quick reply, he looked at her, the image of all innocence on his face.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, and was happy to see her normally serious boss, not only dressed as a Klingon, but laughing and joking. "Have you been taken over by aliens?" she asked, only half

"Not this year. This year I'm just playing one" He frowned then smiled again, leading her over to the autograph line.

* * *

**Hey folks, my very brief return to the Criminal Minds fandom is for a very good cause. The "Chit Chat On Authors' Corner" awards season is here, and I've written and posted this fun little oneshot to remind you to go fill in your ballots, you can find them on the CCOAC group, or if you're on facebook, as any one of us and we can direct you in the right direction. This year there are 50 categories, I'm sure you'll find one for your favourite story… ALSO REMEMBER… you cannot nominate yourself!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Biggest Surprise  
Summary: Penelope Garcia bumps into the person she least expected to ever find at a Star Trek convention.**

**NOMINATIONS HAVE STARTED FOR PROFILER'S CHOICE CRIMINAL MINDS FANFIC AWARDS!  
Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our third annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Please check out the nomination ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Corner Forum. All rules and information are on the forum.**

**To the anon reviewer on the last chapter. Gene Roddenberry called us Trekkies. Get over yourself, it's a fandom name. When the big man names the fandom, you stick with that name. EMBRACE IT! ((For the record, I've been a Trekkie since I was a child)) - Incidentally. Happy Birthday to the big man. RIP Mr Roddenberry**

* * *

They sat in the dining area of the convention hall, similar discussions going on around them, but she couldn't accept that Hotch thought Picard was better than Janeway. Sure, Picard had a charm and attraction, but he was no Janeway. Her voice as getting progressively louder the more she rejected his statement. "No, no way. There is no chance Picard is better than Janeway"

"Picard made first contact with 24 races" Hotch argued, emphatically gesturing around. In all her years of working with him she'd only seen him this animated about his job before.

"Please, Janeway did that in two years, and she got her ship across the Delta Quadrant. Picard couldn't do that" She took a sip of her juice as if the argument was over.

"She tortured a crewman" he almost shouted, making her giggle, and she wracked her brain for Trek knowledge she could use against him.

"So did Archer" She finally pulled out, wondering if Hotch had actually given Enterprise a chance, or if he'd been one of the older Trekkies, who had written it off before the show had even premiered.

"Archer doesn't count" He said with a sigh, which told her he had watched it and probably given up,

"He's a Starfleet captain" she grinned as a couple sat with them and listened to their discussion, looking between the two of them as if they were spectators at a tennis match.

"Archer was pre-federation!" Hotch said, his hotdog flying out of his hand and hitting an Andorian on the head, causing her to burst out giggling before she could point out to Hotch again that Archer was instrumental in founding the Federation

"Without Archer we wouldn't HAVE a Federation!"

"Doesn't count" He replied somewhat petulantly, and Garcia suddenly realised where Jack got it from. He was channelling his dad when he was at his most belligerent.

"What about Sisko then?" She asked, hoping to move the conversation on, seeing as she now knew that Hotch was not an Archer fan, which she could understand, he was the worst captain.

"No"

"Anything more than just no?" She grinned, his face telling her the story of his opinion on Sisko, she was always amused when people didn't like Sisko, she remembered a parody she'd seen online that had endeared Sisko to her, where he was Bashir's robot. It was an amusing parody. She looked up at him again and grinned "Not a Sisko fan?"

"No" They both looked up as their numbers for the photo queue was called "We need to continue this one day Garcia"

"Definitely sir" She smiled, adjusting her uniform again and heading out with him.

* * *

**Hey folks, my very brief return to the Criminal Minds fandom is for a very good cause. The "Chit Chat On Authors' Corner" awards season is here, and I've written and posted this fun little oneshot to remind you to go fill in your ballots, you can find them on the CCOAC group, or if you're on facebook, as any one of us and we can direct you in the right direction. This year there are 50 categories, I'm sure you'll find one for your favourite story… ALSO REMEMBER… you cannot nominate yourself!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: The Biggest Surprise  
Summary: Penelope Garcia bumps into the person she least expected to ever find at a Star Trek convention.**

**NOMINATIONS HAVE STARTED FOR PROFILER'S CHOICE CRIMINAL MINDS FANFIC AWARDS!  
Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our third annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Please check out the nomination ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Corner Forum. All rules and information are on the forum.**

**To the anon reviewer on the last chapter. I KNOW THAT AND IF YOU ACTUALLY READ WHAT I SAID... I never said Kira was in a Starfleet uniform, just a uniform, because the idea is that she has gone as a Bajoran. I have been a Star Trek fan since I was 5 years old, I probably forgot more trivia about this franchise than you could ever care to know. Look at my last... oh 40 stories as proof.**

**This'll be the last chapter, and probably my last CM story. Special thanks go to Ezri, Eve, Jek, Steph, Neb and Claire for making me laugh this morning.**

* * *

The queue was full of people talking excitedly about the photographs they were getting, but Garcia was far more interested in her conversation with Hotch, who had finally asked a few questions of his own, mostly about why she defended Enterprise.

"I'm guessing from the uniform Kira is your favourite first officer?" he smiled, and she nodded,

"Yeah, I was debating coming as Deanna Troi, but decided I couldn't make the hair work, also I look ridiculous in grey and black." she pointed in the direction of a group in Starfleet uniforms a few people ahead of them and shaking her head.

"So you went with the red of Bajor then?"

"I like the colour. I couldn't get the nose right though. Reid was trying to convince me to go as a Romulan for a while, he's around here somewhere but we separated this morning. He ran off to go fight with some Vulcan's in the stunt warehouse. I won't see him again until the Captain's talk" She pointed in the general direction of the special effects and stunt area, and shuffled forwards a few steps as another group went forward for their photo.

"You'd suit being a Bajoran, Garcia"

"Well." She went quiet for a few minutes as the line moved a little further, then she turned back to him. "Who is your favourite commander then?"

He seemed to think about the question for a while before he spoke. "I'm partial to Spock" he shook his head as she turned his own glare back on him.

"That's a boring answer"

"Would you prefer me to say Chakotay?" he gave her a look she could quite decipher, and she had no idea how he guessed she wasn't a Chakotay fan he'd never known.

"No, absolutely not" she nodded as they moved forward to a point where the line split, Hotch pointed in one direction and she looked up, seeing she was going straigh on.

"Then don't complain. This is me" he smiled, pointing towards the line going in the opposite direction and shrugged.

"Enjoy, and show me the photo on Monday" She grinned as her line moved forward, but she still heard his response.

"We'll see" He smiled and walked into the booth as Garcia continued queueing for hers.

* * *

**Hey folks, my very brief return to the Criminal Minds fandom is for a very good cause. The "Chit Chat On Authors' Corner" awards season is here, and I've written and posted this fun little oneshot to remind you to go fill in your ballots, you can find them on the CCOAC group, or if you're on facebook, as any one of us and we can direct you in the right direction. This year there are 50 categories, I'm sure you'll find one for your favourite story… ALSO REMEMBER… you cannot nominate yourself!**


End file.
